


It's Customary

by Villainette



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock: Worst debutante or best debutante, discuss.</p><p>(Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/85700422576/because-apparently-this-and-this-are-invading-my">Tumblr.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Customary




End file.
